Bendito Alivio
by Funny Wara
Summary: Muchas veces para dar ese "desquite" esa "devolución" de manera legal, se debe esperar mucho, claro siempre y cuando sepamos perder, ganar... o simplemente olvidarlo.


No tienes

Era una mañana templada la que entraba por la habitacion de un chico de cabellos oscuros quien se levantaba poco a poco para dar inicio a su ya monotona rutina diaria de joven de 16 años...

Pasadas unas horas en aquella casa, el chico ya listo con una sonrisa socarrona se preparaba para salir hacia su lugar de estudio, se despidio de su padre con un un saludo el cual guardaba su dignidad pero conservaba su amor hacia el hombre que lo habia criado, camino a la escuela el chico joven sonreia mientras veia al cielo y su imaginacion de un momento a otro invento una gran historia epica, una historia corta pero muy llena de accion para que el joven se distrajera camino a la escuela. A si es, sin auriculares, si telefonos celulares, sin mas, solo su imaginacion le bastaba para robarle el tiempo que amenzaba con aburrirlo, y asi era su vida, una vida feliz, sin muchas emociones fuertes, muy... tragicomedia...

Llegando a la institucion educativa el chico vio que sus compañeros estaban ya entrando, pero habia alguien... alguien que no dejaba que el chico diera rienda suelta a su espontanea imaginacion para librarse de la hipnosis que provocaba aquella precencia la cual aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco, era una chica... 15 tal vez 16, cabellos naranjas, mirada fulmiante e intocable, una chica exotica en muchos de los casos.

El chico se quedo viéndola ahi un momento, ese es el instante en el que una simple imagen de una persona alegraba su corazon, sonrojaba sus mejillas y provocaba un par de risillas que... no se podian explicar, eso, era el amor, amor, de años jovenes, en este caso particular, muy inocente.

Mientras que el chico creaba en su mente mil y un historias de ella como la reina de su palacio la chica solo lo vio de reojo y entro a su respectiva clase..

Para el chico lo era todo, explicar las razones por las que las personas no deben enamorarse sin conocer a la otra persona es una redundancia, pero era amor joven, era amor torpe, de esos que en todo caso sirven para tantear tu vida sentimental.

El chico al ver que su ritmo cardiaco habia decendido entro a su respectiva clase... no hubo momento en que no pudiese sacarse esa mirada despampanante mirada de su pensamiento, dibujos, palabras, habia tantas cosas por dedicar que el chico solo se imaginaba perderse en sus cabellos para que asi sus cualidades poetico-romanticas salieran a flote.

Armandose de valor, tomo una rosa del jardin de su escuela y decidio citarla en la terraza, el chico estaba nervioso pero ansioso por verla, y el gran momento llegó.

El chico dijo todo lo que habia en su corazon, de manera torpe pero muy dulce el chico se habia arriesgado porque sencillamente no tenia nada que perder, la chica muy sorprendida pero con una mirada algo perdida se acerco al chico y beso sus labios castos, hasta ahi todo parecia novela del medio dia, era el primer beso del chico y claro, eso de su mente no se va a borrar, la chica termino con su acto de amor, y alejandose del dicho destrozo su corazon en tantas partes que no hubo manera de que este joven las recogiera para reparalo.

"Lo siento... pero no tienes con que" fueron las palabras que hacian referencia a la no muy forma fisica que tenia desarrollada el joven de cabellos oscuros, la chica sonrio y volvio a su salón de clases, y el chico se quedo solo...

"No tienes con que" palabras muy duras, pero ciertas, por mas que fuera un hombre, por mas que intente darle toda la culpa a ella, un ser humano jamas va a poder engañarse a si mismo. No le importo pero a la vez jamas podria olvidar aquel beso que marco su inicio en su vida sentimental.

El camino siguió, llego la graduación, llego la universidad, llego la hora de crecer, el chico que alguna vez fue joven y apuñaleado por la realidad de los gustos de las chicas de ahora era todo un hombre, un fisico estupendo que resaltaba con su traje de negocioso muy "varonil" dirian algunas feminas, y un dia, llego el desquite.

Una llamada, un si, fueron los ingredientes perfectos con los que el chico dio vuelta a la historia de su pasado sacandolo a patadas por la puerta de atras como un hombre mal hablado en una biblioteca.

Le habían organizado una cita y el chico como gerente del lugar debia responder a estas para dar paso a las nuevas contrataciones, y alli fue cuando la volvio a ver, era ella, quien luchaba con dientes y uñas para tener una vida "promedio" mientras que el con mover un dedo mantenia a su esposa y a su hija.

En aquella entrevista la chica iba de mal en peor, no lograba tener las capacidades minimas para acceder a un puesto tan minioritario en aquella empresa y al notar que ya estaba perdida las insinuaciones hacia la cama se hicieron presentes, y cuando ella ya tenia media pierna desnuda sobre el escritorio del chico este tomo la dignidad de la chica y su carpeta de documentos y los tiro por la ventana...

"Lo siento... no tienes con que" dijo fulminando y aludiendo asi a la chica hechandola de su oficina.

La felicidad del chico fue evidente durante todo el dia, a pesar de jamas poder olvidarla por ser su primer beso se alegra de haberle devuelto un pedacito de dolor que ella le propico ese dia, tan despiadada y abusiva de llevarse eso que era muy importante para el, pero... ahora todo seria diferente en ocasiones la venganza de pocos actos hace la diferencia contras las malas mujeres que deciden cazar hombre inocentes.

Fin

Soundtrack

Aire - Golden Ganga

La Religión de Los Idiotas - Melendi

Your Love is a Lie - Simple Plan

Ultimos Días (MTV Unplugged: Musica de Fondo) - Zoé

Inolvidable - Reik

Producciones: Ljuan Funny Wara

Todo los derechos reservados.


End file.
